


Kimmy and the Boys

by secretly_a_cat



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_cat/pseuds/secretly_a_cat
Summary: Cheerleaders didn't get detention, except theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching the entirety of Kim Possible cause I never got to as a kid and this idea hit me like a truck when I saw the Tik Tik Tik episode.  
Will probably edit or expand upon it once I've finished watching the series and/or finished rewriting my older fics.

There were whispers as she strolled down the hall. Whispers and sidelong glances and nameless faces calling out to her like she should know them. She smiles like she can't hear the whispers and calls out generic greetings with broad waves. She makes herself breath a little easier when a warm arm is wrapped around her shoulders and the familiar prick of tiny claws tickles up her sides. Ron smiles at people for her, calling back the names of strangers who know her but she had never bothered to remember, didn't have time to remember between school and missions and cheerleading and her family and Ron and-

Rufus' claws dig a little deeper than her shirt and her senses zero in on the ghost of pain making it's way up her side under the warm weight pressing itself tight to her as her best friend's pet chatters away like he's talking to her. It pulls her back to the present and she lightly runs her nails over soft wrinkles in thanks.

Ron's antics tone down when Vinny sidles up to the pair, skeptical gaze resting on the rodent nuzzling into the side of her neck and moving to the spattering of their peers still lingering by their lockers. The whispers die down too as he takes his place on her other side. Calm and quiet and asking about their A.P chemistry project they were partnered on. Reminding her that having Wade look over their calculations before trying any of the mixtures isn't technically cheating so long as he doesn't fix any mistakes he finds for them, just points them out so they don't blow themselves up. She laughs when Ron asks why they were blowing stuff up without him and the two boys share a small smile over her head.

The whispers are still gone but the staring is back in full force when Junior tackles into the trio from behind, one arm wrapped around Vinny and the other reaching across the back of Kim's shoulders to mess with Ron's hair. Vinny shakes him off with a glare that has no heat to it and Ron wrestles him away from the others for revenge noogies. Junior yells something about his hair, safe in it's tight braid but a guy can never be too careful, as he flails uselessly, trying in vain to knock the other boy off. Kim laughs but still rolls her eyes at their adolescent antics and shares a long suffering sigh and shrug with Vinny.

There's a blue baseball cap fixed to her head and three boys flanking her in formation when a giant of a teenager looms over her petite frame. He's bigger than any henchman she's put down and even some of the weird mutants D.N.Ammie would regularly throw her way. She smiles up at the hulking figure and smirks with a raised eyebrow, "**Tiny** Mike." The hallway, now crowded with students on their way to first period, freezes and holds it's breath.

Mike huffs out, "Troublemaker."

Kim can hear Bonnie stage whispering to some of the older girls from cheer about how disgraceful it is for a squad captain to not only get detention, but to go native. She can feel the dozens and hundreds of eyes on her as she rolls her shoulders back, joints popping as she finally relaxes completely. All her sides are covered. She smiles, big and beaming and rolls her eyes as she moves around her friend, softly knocking him with her shoulder as she goes.

"Come on ya big lug, I don't need ya getting another after school detention when the tweebs and my parents have not shut up about all of 'Team Possible' coming over for dinner." Her unofficial honour guard laugh as Big Mike smiles all soft and sweet and asks how the boys are doing since their last video game day.

Ron and Vinny are on point, both laughing off or staring down anyone who would come too near. Junior is orbiting about Kim, moving from her to Mike -who took up the rear- and the two in front, casually intercepting anyone who got past their first lines of defense with his lazy smile and strategic airheadedness. Kim smiles as she walks into her first class of the day, head held high and a new sort of ease to her most of the student body wasn't used to seeing. Because no matter what people like Bonnie said behind her back, no matter what teachers like Barkin thought of her new social circle and certainly no matter what random students tried to make nice to Middleton's very own superhero, nobody messed with the detention kids of Middleton High and their girl, Kim Possible.


	2. No Biggie

It wasn’t that big a deal at first, this whole saving the world thing she had decided to do. It had, after all, started with nothing more than a babysitting website and the sort of creative advertising that only a pre-teen could think up. But after that first accidental mission, saving that millionaire and his assistant from that over-the-top vault, people had taken notice of this pre-teen and her website claiming she could do anything. People took notice, but no one really believed her.

Nothing for a perfectly responsible and properly concerned pair of parents to worry about. And they were geniuses, so they knew what they were talking about.

It wasn’t that big a deal at first, just a fairly standard babysitting job with a little more media coverage. A standard babysitting job with a high-profile state politician and his wife as her clients while they spent a few days in Middleton on his campaign tour. Apparently his campaign manager thought entrusting his kids to the care of a fairly famous local wonderchild would improve his ratings.

Well he wasn’t wrong.

It wasn’t that big a deal when the young girl, Kimberly Anne_ ‘Call me Kim,’_ Possible, showed up in front of the hotel the high-profile couple was staying at unattended on a pink bicycle because her mom was stuck in a surgery and her dad was already running late on his way to pick up her brothers from daycare. She was used to being a latch-key kid and this really was a small, sleepy, sorta town so most kids her age biked themselves everywhere. The couple wasn't sure how to feel about it all but they couldn't find it in them to argue when she smiled big and bright and with a shrug of her shoulders "It's no biggie."

So really there was nothing out of the ordinary. They met with the town's mayor and his wife accompanied by other local officials at the town's most high-end restaurant and were seated with little fuss. The food was good, even if not really quite what they were used to. The mayor was young but well versed in modern events and toed the line between liberal and conservative admirably, even if he seemed to be taking most of his cues from small unspoken signals from his wife who for all intents and purposes seemed perfectly content to sit beautiful and quiet at her husband's side unless spoken to. All in all, it was looking to be a good night with the journalists and photographers floating about unable to find anything to really complain about or dig their claws into.

Then the call happened. The hotel the couple had taken a suite at employed a private company to run their security system. It was world-renowned, operated on an international level and quoted as the best of the best. And they were calling in the middle of their very public -political- dinner to inform the couple that unknown assailants had made it past the security systems and stationed guards and made their way to the suite with the children and their babysitter.

It's all a bit of a blur from there. The rush to get ahold of local law enforcement, calls to the main branches of the hotel and the company they employed are made by the mayor and his wife or delegated to their own people while the politician does his best to talk his wife down from storming into the building and grabbing their children herself are all recorded in shaky video footage, hand held recorders and blurry candid photos.

Before the local law enforcement is able to muster a proper task force, bring in a specialist to try and negotiate with the kidnappers, they get another call. The Possibles -each holding a wide-eyed toddler- and the politician - still holding back his near rampaging wife- stop when they’re told the babysitter is on the phone. All of the kids are safe. When they finally send officers in to extract the children and arrest the would-be kidnappers the news crews are right on their heels. The next morning will show footage of the politician and his wife holding their crying children tight and the Possibles fussing over a girl no older than 13, back straight and head held high as she relays her story to the officer in charge of taking the children’s statements.

Reporters will hound the Possibles and police officers about the girl who is the only one, besides their mother, able to calm the children enough to talk to the police and holds each one as they give their statements the best they can for kids under 9 years old. This girl who smiles big and tired at the politician and shrugs with a sheepish grin and flushed cheeks when his wife gushes their appreciation, shrugging off the shock blanket each time one of her parents or a paramedic tries draping it over her shoulders.

By the end of the week the name Kim Possible is turning the heads of people who think maybe this little girl is on to something when she says that she can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope parts don't feel too rushed! Wanted to get it up before work and will definitely be doing more with this idea as time goes on!


End file.
